


"F" for Effort

by trinketries



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, during the middle of lunch period, Himchan leans in toward the center of the table and whispers, "I think our Lit teacher likes me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"F" for Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2013** for [matokiwolves](http://matokiwolves.tumblr.com/).

One day, during the middle of lunch period, Himchan leans in toward the center of the table and whispers, "I think our Lit teacher likes me."

"You're delusional," Daehyun says offhandedly around a mouthful of hot dog. "Nobody likes you."

Much to Yongguk's surprise, Himchan doesn't break into his usual response of whining and shoving his lunch tray away. Instead, he grins.

"Think whatever you want," Himchan says. "She definitely plays favorites with me, though."

Realization of the instance that Himchan is talking about suddenly dawns upon Yongguk. "She gave you an extension for your homework because you lied and told her you were sick and spent the weekend throwing up into your toilet," he says.

Daehyun cackles. Even Youngjae takes a moment to hide his smile behind his hand and regain composure.

"That's not favor,” Youngjae eventually says. “That's _pity._ She _pities_ you. I think it's time for you to start paying attention to the actual subject material in her class."

Yongguk pats Himchan's shoulder. "I still like you."

Himchan sighs. "You're obligated."

"So _that_ word you understand," Daehyun says under his breath.

And just like that, the Himchan who Yongguk has grown accustomed to returns and slams a book onto their table before storming off down the hallway, flinging complaints the entire time.


End file.
